Misbehave
by noragamii
Summary: Yato and Hiyori are married and their son, Yukine, keeps getting calls from his teacher. Why is he misbehaving so much? Modern AU. Yatori


Yato came home to find his wife sitting on the bed, head in her hands.

"Hun? Is there something wrong?" He sat down next to her and Hiyori raised her head, letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's Yukine. This is the _fourth _call I've gotten from his teachers about his behavior. I don't understand what's going on!"

Yato ran his hands through his hair. He wasn't sure what was going on, but since Yukine had started 8th grade his behavior had gotten…weird. Locking himself in his room, quietness, and obviously those phone calls.

"This is getting ridiculous. I'm gonna go talk to him right now." Yato started to push himself off of the bed, but Hiyori grabbed his arm.

"Wait, wait. Maybe he's going through a hard time. What if…" her voice got a bit softer, "what if he's getting bullied or something? Or maybe he feels like we aren't giving him enough attention?"

"Hiyori, he's causing problems. We can't just baby him and hope this'll go away"

She just looked up at him silently. He knew there would be no point in arguing because she always won them. So he submitted.

"Ok, fine. I'll talk to him and I'll _try_ to be nice. But not too nice!"

"Thank you." She smiled and gave him a kiss, which made it all worth it.

Yato pushed open Yukine's door. Classical music, Chopin or something, played quietly in his room. Yato had always thought it was a bit ironic how Yukine listened to such mellow music despite his behavior. Yukine was lying on the bed and playing on this phone.

"Hey, bud. We should talk."

Yukine grunted, eyes not leaving his phone screen. This annoyed Yato. He was being nice, but as usual that attempt wouldn't work. He had tried to tell Hiyori this wouldn't work.

"Yukine. Put the phone down." Yukine did, but reluctantly.

"What do you want, dad?"

"Bet you can guess."

He rolled his eyes, "Um, cause my teacher called? I dunno," he mumbled.

"That's right. Your mother's getting worried, Yuki. I am too, though frankly I'm getting also really pissed. _Four_ calls? That's unacceptable."

Yukine rolled onto his side, facing away from his dad.

"Sorry," he said softly. Yato couldn't help but feel a little pity. His son seemed so quiet, he couldn't' help but wonder if maybe there had been some truth behind Hiyori's words. Maybe there was something going on at school?

"Son. Is there something going on at school? You can tell me."

Silence. Silence. Yato was about to say something, until…

"At school? No…no of course not. It's all fine."

Yukine had turned back over and was now looking Yato straight in the eyes. He looked embarrassed and vulnerable, and Yato didn't believe for one second that nothing was going on. He sat down on the bed.

"Yukine, if people are being mean to you, or bullying you, or anything like that, you know you can tell me and your mother. All we care about it your happiness."

Yukine's face went from one of embarrassment, to confusion, surprise, and than laughter. Yato could not follow what was going on.

"Yuki…what?"

"You think I'm being _bullied_? Man, I guess I really should have told you guys what's going on." He was laughing and Yato was getting pissed.

"Yukine!" He wouldn't stop laughing. "Yukine, if you're not going to explain what the hell is going on, I'm going to get your mother."

Yukine's laughter continued without pause.

"Fine. Hiyori! Hiyori, come here please?"

Within seconds she was bursting into the room.

"Hun? What's going on, is Yuki ok?" She paused as soon as she assessed the situation. "Um….is everything ok?"

"No, everything is NOT ok! Our son is being…well…I don't even _know_ what he's acting like. Insane. I don't know. Help!"

Yato couldn't help how lost and frantic he was. Just a few minutes ago, he though his darling son was being bullied, and now he was just lying back on the bed laughing.

Hiyori wasn't being good cop anymore. She placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Yukine. Tell us."

The stern sound of his mother's voice shook him out of his crazy moment.

"Fine, fine. But you have to promise not to laugh. Or be mad."

"Promise not to laugh? But that's all you've been doing for a few minutes now! And promising not to get mad….I don't know about that."

Yukine gave a little sigh that sounded suspiciously like "ugh."

"Okaaayyyy," he drew out the word, "ok. See, the reason why you've been getting calls. And the reason why I'm always in my room and on my phone is...well, it's cause I kindahaveagirlfriend. And Itextheralotduringclass. And my teachers see and I get in trouble. There you go."

Yato and Hiyori looked at each other and back at Yukine. Back at each other, than back at their son.

"Did…did he say he has a _girlfriend_?" Yato murmured to Hiyori.

She nodded, "I…uh, I think he did…" she sounded shocked.

Yato's mouth opened slowly. "Oh my god! Yuki has a girlfriend," he looked at his wife excitedly. He was completely giddy. "Our baby boy has a girlfriend! Oh man, this is just great," he noticed Hiyori glaring at him and he quickly put on a stern face. "Um, I mean, son that's no excuse for how you were acting. You should have told us."

Yukine's face was very, very red.

"Sorry…"

Yato thought this was about one of the funniest things he had ever seen. His son with a girlfriend and his wife desperately trying to act stern even though it was clear that she thought it was just as amusing as he did.

"Yuki, why didn't you tell us?" Hiyori asked gently.

"I dunno. I was embarrassed I guess."

Yato could practically see the stern exterior melting off of Hiyori. A small smile appeared on her face.

"What's her name?"

"Amaya."

Yato plopped himself down next to Yukine.

"Son, this is the most important question of all."

This got Yukine's attention, and he turned toward his dad.

"Yeah?"

"Yuki, is she hot?"

There was a pause. The whole room was quiet. And than Yukine, he just couldn't help it, let out a very loud snort.

"What?" Yato whined.

"Nothing, nothing," Yukine chuckled, "yeah. She's hella fine."

"Awww yeah, way to go Yuki!" They high fived each other

"Yato, jeez! How old are you anyway?" But she couldn't hold back a giggle either. Yato pushed himself off of the bed with a satisfied sigh.

"Sorry, babe," he wrapped his arm around her waist, "but, hey Yukine, you know who else is hella fine?" Yato pointed a finger at Hiyori. "Your mama right here," he said, and planted a huge kiss right on her lips. Yukine's face turned red for the second time that night.

"Oh my god dad, do that somewhere else!"


End file.
